Fandom Pains
March 30, 2018 May 11, 2018 July 2, 2018 July 3, 2018 July 10, 2018 July 10, 2018 July 12, 2018 July 13, 2018 July 24, 2018 August 27, 2018 August 29, 2018 September 6, 2018 September 7, 2018 September 26, 2018 September 29, 2018 November 13, 2018}} |viewers = 1.19 million}} "Fandom Pains" is the twelfth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-thirteenth episode of The Loud House. Plot Lucy becomes annoyed when Lori and Leni start watching her vampire show because of a cute new character. Synopsis Tonight is the season premiere of The Vampires of Melancholia, and Lucy is eager to watch the show all alone with her bust of Edwin. However, just as the show begins, Lori and Leni arrive, wanting to watch the show as well. Lori and Leni reveal that the reason why they're watching the show is because a super attractive actor named Blake Bradley is starring in the show as Edwin's great-great-great-great grandnephew, Tristan, and they're head over heels for him. While clearly enamored by Blake's mere appearance, Lori and Leni are disgusted at the fact the main characters, Edwin and Griselda, are so bleak looking, despite Lucy's statements that they're vampires, and that they're supposed to look like that. One hour later, when the episode ends, Lori and Leni are pleased to know that they have something fun to do every Friday, while Lucy is clearly displeased that she can no longer watch the show alone. Next Friday, as Lori and Leni wash dishes, they are anticipating the next episode of Vampires of Melancholia tonight. Lucy, in an attempt to get the two to quit watching the show, attempts to drive them away with "pre-show rituals" that fans of the show do, ranging from having vampire-like makeup applied to their faces, hang upside down for prolonged periods of time, watch the show in coffins, and drink homemade blood. However, Lori and Leni manage to improvise these "rituals" and only fuel their interest in the show more, since the makeup can make them look prettier, them being upside down allows them to see under the sofa to look for lost possessions, make their coffins more relaxing with decorative pillows and the lid being used as a table, and Lori making beet smoothies, since it looks just like blood. After an hour of watching the show (which involves Tristan turning Edwin's castle into a gym), Lucy, no longer able to handle Lori and Leni watching the show alongside her, realizes that if she can get Tristan out of the show, Lori and Leni might stop watching. At school, Lucy is holding a meeting with her fellow Morticians Club members, and they reveal that they stopped watching the show ever since Tristan was introduced. Lucy says that she has a plan on how to get Tristan out of the show. She has them go around town, and have as many people to sign a petition (while also getting candy, since people are mistaking them for trick-or-treaters), and send in protest letters to the studio by having their pet bats fly to the studio with their letters tied to them. On Friday, Lucy anticipates for the premiere to see if the studio heard her protest. When Lori and Leni arrive wearing team based shirts, the show begins. While eating dinner, Edwin suggests to Tristan that after they eat, they go for a walk near some slippery cliffs. As Edwin and Tristan walk along the cliffs, Tristan attempts to take a selfie, but falls to his death in the misty cliff. Lori and Leni are immediately horrified at what happened, quickly burst into tears, and leave while bawling their eyes out, while Lucy is happy that Tristan is officially gone from the show. Next Friday, as Lucy eagerly watches her show in solitude, Edwin is revealed to miss Tristan, because even if he's a bit of a goofball, and tends to do things that Edwin doesn't like, he's still part of the family. Realizing that what she had done was wrong, Lucy attempts to find Lori and Leni so she can encourage them to watch the show again, but discovers that they're gone. While sadly heading downstairs, Lori and Leni arrive back from the store, and Lucy asks them if they would like to watch the show with her. Lori and Leni agree, and reveal that while Blake Bradley was one of the reasons why they got in the show, the other reason why they were watching the show was because they just wanted to spend time with Lucy. As Lori, Leni, and Lucy watch the show, Edwin hears a knocking at his door. He goes to answer it, and discovers that it's Tristan, now a vampire, thanks to Griselda, who tagged alongside with him. While Lori and Leni are happy at the fact that Tristan is back, Lucy, realizing her protests didn't work, is happy that Tristan is back, so Lori and Leni can be happy once more. Cast *Catherine Taber as Lori / Club Kids *Liliana Mumy as Leni / Club Kids *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy / Club Kids *Jill Talley as Kate Kaktus (Griselda) / Club Kids *John DiMaggio as Edward Moore (Edwin) *Jack Griffo as Blake Bradley (Tristan) *Georgie Kidder as Haiku / Club Kids *Charlie Schlatter as Spooky TV Announcer Trivia *This marks the first time where Lincoln is completely absent from an episode (no mentions or appearances). Although "Net Gains" was the first episode where Lincoln is absent, he was mentioned by name by Flip. *This episode lampoons on the popular aspect of how fandoms/certain groups of people tend to get overexcited for certain forms of media (film, TV show, book, etc.) because of one or more minuscule aspects that don't really matter. *This episode has a very similar premise to "ARGGH! You for Real?", as both episodes involve the relationship between at least one of the Loud kids and an in-universe television show that they regularly watch. *A leaked image of the episode's script gave away Blake Bradley's name. **Also Katherine Mulligan was originally meant to appear in the episode. **The same leaked script reveals a deleted scene of the Morticians Club protesting, "The bro must go!" while on the news. *According to Lucy, she hates it whenever someone uses the abbreviated name for The Vampires of Melancholia. In this case, VoM. *Lori referred to her vampire fangs as "Halloween leftovers", referencing her vampire Halloween costume from "Tricked!". *The Morticians Club trying to get people to sign a petition and ending up getting Halloween candy is similar to the comic "Goth Perks" in "Live Life Loud!" **Lucy and Haiku even say the title of the comic aloud during the scene. *This episode reveals that Lucy has voodoo dolls of Lori and Leni. *When Leni throws the decorative pillows into the coffins, she mentions zhuzh. Zhuzh (also spelled as zhoozh or zhoosh) means to make more exciting, lively, or attractive. *This is the last episode storyboarded by Violaine Briat before her departure from Nickelodeon. *In the Hebrew dub, this is the first episode to be dubbed by Dubi Dub Studios. References *''Fandom Pains'' - The episode title is a pun on the term " ", which is a phenomenon where you feel pain on a specific part of your body, even though it's nonexistent. *'' '' - The premise of this episode is similar to the Season 7 episode "Fame and Misfortune", as both episodes lampoon on how groups or fans focus on certain aspects of something, and only give praise towards it because of those insignificant aspects. *'' '' - Lincoln's appearance on the title card resembles this iconic character in literature. *'' '' - The joke of Lori, Leni, and Lucy wearing team shirts is a reference to the Team Jacob and Team Edward shirts worn by fans of this film series. *'' '' - The credits for Vampires of Melancholia list "The Monster" as being played by "?", the same way Boris Karloff was "credited" for his iconic portrayal as the monster in the opening credits of the 1931 horror film. *'' '' - The episode satirizes the show's habit of killing off fan-favorite characters. **Griselda also resembles Melisandre. Errors *On the title card, Lincoln's tongue appears to be the same color as his skin. **This is the second time it happened in the show, the first being a photographic memory of Lola eating pizza from "Read Aloud". *The calendar has 35 days. No month has more than 31 days. **This error also occurred in Fed Up. **Also, the calendar claims that the month is April, but the leaves are orange, implying autumn, so this episode must be taking place during the fall, and not in the spring. *The bust of Edwin is drawn off-model at some times in the episode. *When Lori, Leni, and Lucy were hanging upside-down, Lori's earrings are missing. Running Gags *Lucy trying to make Lori and Leni give up watching her show with different "rituals", only for the two to end up finding alternative ways to do them. *Lori and Leni messing Lucy's hair and Lucy getting annoyed. *Lori and Leni referring to Vampires of Melancholia as VoM, much to Lucy's constant annoyance. *Lucy grinning with two fangs, followed by the sound of a blade slashing. Video LDH307A JackGriffo FandomPains Clip es:Fanáticas Molestas fr:Pas facile d'être fan pl:Wampirze klimaty ru:Фандомные боли